


Cold eyes

by Pridepotato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Held Down, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, What Have I Done, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridepotato/pseuds/Pridepotato
Summary: Instead of escaping from Amon in the mountains, Korra was captured by the Equalists. Without Korra, Republic City easily falls to the revolution. Everything in the city fell under Amon's control, including Korra.
Relationships: Amon/Korra (Avatar), Non-Consensual Pairings
Comments: 36
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a vent fic. It contains graphic depictions of rape. I urge you to stay away if this subject matter would be triggering to you. Please be kind, if you don't like it don't read it. It is also cross posted on Fanfiction.net on my other account.

When Korra opened her eyes, she was no longer trapped within the claustrophobic walls of Tarlock's makeshift prison. She found herself laying on a silken blue bed in the center of a small room. Korra sat up slowly, her head aching and her body weak from hunger and dehydration. She struggled to remember how she got there, wherever she was. Looking around, Korra recognized nothing in this foreign room. The walls reminded her of home, as there was an excess of water tribe paraphernalia littered around the area. Upon closer inspection, the room was definitely designed with the Northern Water Tribe in mind. There were two doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other most likely an exit, though the exit was unfortunately closed. She figured that escape was not an option and sat back with a groan.

Slowly, Korra recalled what happened before she lost conciousness. Tarlock was caught by Amon and stripped of his bending as she listened helplessly from her cage. After that, they electrocuted her box while she was trapped inside.Korra cringed as she remembered the feeling of electricity coursing through her body. The Equalists didn't give her a fighting chance, sio Amon must have been moving towards his end game. He did say he was saving her for last.

A thought occurred to Korra as she was examining the situation she found herself in. "If I was captured by the Equalists..." she started worriedly, raising her hand up to her face. "Did they take my bending?"

Korra tried to produce flame in the palm of her hand, but nothing came. Korra gasped, trying again. Still nothing. She went through as many bending forms as she could with her lack of energy and space, but she felt no connection to the elements. "No!" Korra cried. She felt tears form in her eyes, but even in her tired state she refused to cry.

The teen steeled her emotions before hoisting herself off the bed. She was burning on sheer willpower alone, having not eaten for a few days. She managed to drag herself to the exit and, slumping against the door, she weakly pounded on it. "Is anyone out there?"

On the other side of the door, Korra heard a muffled voice, but it wasn't speaking to her. "Tell Amon that the Avatar has awoken." It was, if she remembered correctly, Amon's Lieutenant. The annoying one who had attacked her with his electric batons, and the guy who had electrocuted her unconscious.

"Yes sir." Footsteps echoed down the hallway until they disappeared completely. After a few excruciating minutes, two sets of footsteps could be heard approaching her door.

"Open the door." Came Amon's low voice. It was unlocked and promptly opened, before Korra had a chance to prepare herself to come face to face with Amon.

The masked man had an intimidating presence, his eyes bearing down on Korra through the slits in the mask. Korra took a step back as Amon entered the room and signaled for the door to be closed. "You all may go. I want absolute privacy with the Avatar until further notice." He waved them off, keeping his eyes on the Avatar.

The leader of the Equalists and the Avatar-in- training held eye contact as the sentries cleared the area. A part of Korra wished for the chi blockers to return. Even if they hated her, she preferred it when they were in the room, too. It was very unnerving for the teen to be alone with Amon.

Korra didn't know what Amon hoped to achieve with this standoff, but she wasn't going to give it to him without a fight. They were silently taking eachother in, waiting for the other to make the first move. Korra straightened her back to appear more menacing, but in reality she was struggling to stand upright. Amon made the first move. He removed his mask, so that Korra could see his real, unscarred face. His skin was dark, like hers, and that combined with the room design suggested he was also water tribe.

"You lied!" Korra gasped. "You told your followers that you lost your face to a Firebender!"

Amon smiled, stalking closer. "That doesn't matter in the slightest. What matters is that right now, I am in control." He continued walking closer. Korra, like an identically charged magnet, was repelled backwards with every step. She was pushed back until she was tripped, landing on her back on the middle if the bed.

"Get away from me!" Korra cried as Amon grabbed her legs, dodging her kicks so as to climb over her legs and straddle her torso. She blindly punched at him and grinned when her fist made contact with his jaw.

The man above her growled, rubbing his jaw. "You're going to regret that. I was going to be soft with you, but now I realize that this must purely an educational experience for you." With one hand, he pinned her flailing wrists above her head to the mattress. His grip was strong enough to bruise her skin.The other hand went to caress her cheek.

"It doesn't matter what I do to you." The gloved hand crept downward. "I control you, just like I control this city." His free hand shot to Korra's neck, wrapping around it to block off her airway. She bucked her hips and struggled as best she could, but to no avail. Just as her vision was dimming and black was overtaking her, he let go. Korra lay limp as she sucked in as much air as she could. Amon moved on.

His hand was now on her breast, squeezing roughly. Korra whimpered. From his side, Amon unsheathed a knife. Korra's eyes went wide, but she quickly fixed her face into a hard glare. Her brought the silver blade up to Korra's eye, so that the young woman could see just how sharp the blade was.

"I am going to use this to cut your clothes off. " Amon explained coldly. "If you don't hold still, it will most certainly cut into your skin. I do not care in the slightest how much it nicks you in the process."

Korra lay as still as possible as Amon cut through her clothing. He let go of her wrists, and Korra's arms fell to the bed. The tip of the knife was placed at her shirt collar, with the sharp end facing the fabric. It was pulled through the fabric smoothly, leaving Korra's top half only covered by her bindings. The torn fabric of her shirt was tossed aside haphazardly. Korra looked up at Amon pleadingly, but he continued. He stripped her waist of the fur before pulling her pants from her legs and throwing both clothing items ot the floor. This left Korra in only her underwear. The knife was tossed aside, too, before Amon reached for Korra's bindings.

A new determination ignited inside of Korra as she attempted to push the older man off of her body. Had she been at full energy, she may have stood a chance. Amon simply slapped the poor girl across the face and pinned her wrists down again. Her bindings were removed and her breasts were left exposed in the cold air of the room. Amon leaned down and bit a nipple, causing Korra to whimper. "Please stop."

Amon shook his head before leaning down and connecting their lips. He locked Korra into a domineering kiss,pulling her in as she tried to pull away. His hand trailed lower, moving under the waistband of Korra's underwear. He pulled them down, and positioned himself so that he was straddling her waist with his own. He unzipped his pants and lined up his own manhood with Korra's sex.

She was still dry, but Amon didn't care. He thrusted himself forward and Korra screamed. His pace was quick and unrelenting. Korra's cries simply turned into silent whimpers as he took her virginity. Exhaustion took over, and Korra could no longer do anything but take the humiliating rape. She let her arms lay uselessly on the bed as her body was fondled.

"That's right...I own you."

"I'm going to destroy all of your friends and take you over and over again.."

"Look at you, you're not even fighting."

"You want this, don't you?"

It didn't feel like her body anymore. Everything hurt. She tried to make herself feel nothing, but a warm liquid dripping down her thighs brought her back to reality. To her horror, she realized that it was her own blood pooling beneath her and, thankfully, acting as a lubricant. Korra was painfully trapped in reality as Amon continued pounding into her. Suddenly, the man above her groaned and released a stream of warm liquid inside of her.

"~Good girl~". Korra blacked out just as Amon pulled out of her.


	2. A proposal made in isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra deals with the aftermath of the rape and the accompanying isolation.

For the past few days, Korra had been confined to the same room and its connecting bathroom. On the first day, a posse of stone faced men came to replace her blood stained sheets. They spared her no pity as they went about their job and promptly left. Her meals were delivered personally by the Lieutenant, and those interactions served as her only form of human contact. It made her captivity very monotonous and suffocating, being trapped with a bunch of strangers who resented her very existence.

Exploring the room gave her little distraction, as there were only so many objects to inspect. The solitude was terrible in multiple ways. She was lonely and bored inside the room, and that forced her to retreat into her head. She didn't want to remember what Amon had done. She didn't want to feel his hands on her body. She had taken multiple showers in an attempt to wash Amon off of her but no matter how hard she scrubbed or how red she would make her skin, she still felt him.

As Korra lay inside of the warm bath, she imagined her Polar bear dog sitting beside her and giving her comfort. Naga had always been her rock in times of isolation. Now she was set adrift in an ocean. The water even felt foreign to her without her bending. Now, for the first time in her life, Korrra was truly alone. She missed Naga, she missed Mako and Bolin, she even missed Asami. All she could do was hold onto the hope that she would see them again, and that this Nightmare would end.

The Avatar hoisted herself up out of the bath, and dried herself with a towel. Her body felt impossibly heavy as she pulled on the plain blue shirt and pants that had been left in a drawer.

Korra swiped the foggy bathroom mirror and stared at herself, at what she had become, before closing her eyes and sighing. She could do this. She walked to the door and opened it, allowing the trapped steam to escape into the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed without a mask, was Amon.

"Hello Korra." Korra flinched back the moment she heard Amon speak. She had questioned her own eyes in the moments before he opened his mouth, but hearing his voice sent her spiraling. Her entire body was racked with fear and it felt that she was trapped beneath him once again.

"W-What do you want?" Korra stammered, clutching the door behind her.

Amon chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm only here to talk." He pat the the mattress beside him expectantly.

Korra trembled, debating whether she would listen or whether she would make a break for the door. She had to weigh her fear of what Amon would do to her if she listened, and of what would happen to her if she failed at escaping.

"Well?"

Korra decided it would be best to listen. So, she walked slowly over to the bed and sat as far away from Amon as possible. The man rolled his eyes before grabbing Korra's wrist and pulling her closer.

"What?" Korra squeaked, her breathing already strained and her throat constricting. She looked at the floor in shame, clenching the bed sheets in her hands out of sheer nervousness.

In a shocking display of gentleness, Amon cupped Korra's cheek softly. "You don't have to be afraid of me as long as you listen."

Korra nodded quickly to placate the older man. She hated herself for acquiescing so quickly, but she felt that she had no other options.

"I need to show the world that us Equalists show no ill will towards the newly cleansed benders now that we have taken control of the city." Amon started.

Korra gasped, her eyes widening. The Equalists already won? What happened to her friends? What happened to Tenzin? The city fell because of her. It was all her fault. All her fault All her fau-.

Amon continued. "That is why you and I are arranged to be married a week from tomorrow."

"Married?" Korra was taken aback. She slapped his hand away from her face angrily and glared at him. Amon's face darkened but she didn't back down. "Why would I marry you?"

"Because if you don't, you and the people you care about will suffer." Amon stated coldly.

Korra looked into his eyes and recognized them immediately. They belonged to the man who had raped her, who had taken her to make a statement of dominance. This was a man who would go to extraordinary lengths to get what he wanted. She had no choice but to listen to him, even if everything in her said to fight back.

Korra closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her face. "I will marry you."

"Good." His demeanor changed. Amon pulled her close to him and she didn't resist. She had so much love for the people around her, she would never forgive herself if she were the cause for their suffering. Korra tried to stay still as Amon locked lips with her, pulling her into a long and dominating kiss. He bit her lip before going lower, to her neck, and sucking at the skin. He bit down and Korra cringed, but remained a statue.

Pulling away from the trembling teen, Amon wiped the stray tears from her face.

"Compose yourself. We're going to a meeting soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update as much as I can.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is temporarily reunited with her friends

Korra was allowed a few minutes to gather herself. She returned to the bathroom and splashed her face with some cold water to try and hide the fact that she'd been crying. After dabbing her face with a towel, she looked at her own reflection.The color drained from her face the moment she realized that her neck was littered with small bruises and one large bite mark. The teeth indents in her skin were quite apparent to anyone who would see her. She tried pulling her shirt up to cover the mark, though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Korra!" Amon called impatiently from the connecting room. Korra frowned, wiping the last of the water away before making her way to the bedroom.

"Come over here." Amon had moved to the door and his mask had returned. In his hand was some sort of blue necklace. Korra immediately recognized it as a betrothal necklace from the Northern Water tribe.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked calmly, holding it out for her to see the intricately designed item.Korra nodded as her eyes examined the necklace. It consisted of a long blue strip of silk. In the middle a beautiful blue stone, perhaps Lapis, had been attached.

The young woman allowed Amon to place it around her neck. After the strip of jewelry was secured, Amon opened the door and led Korra down the hallway.

She found herself relieved that at least she'd have that to cover her neck, so she wouldn't be completely humiliated at this meeting. Korra assumed that this would be a meeting with more unpleasant Equalists. She didn't want to give them more ammunition to insult her with.

The majority of the hallways were surprisingly empty as they walked, only passing the occasional guard going about their duties. They would give Amon a respectful nod before continuing down the labyrinthine hallways.

After a few minutes of this, they finally arrived at their destination. There were two guards positioned outside of a metal door. "I expect you to be on your best behavior." Amon reminded Korra as the Guards granted them entry. Korra entered with her eyes-and expectations-downcast.

"Korra?" A familiar voice called from inside. It was Tenzin, sounding more concerned than ever. Korra looked up to see many familiar faces sitting around a table. It was overwhelming, to see so many people after days of solitary confinement.

To the left of Tenzin sat Beifong and Asami. They were all looking at her with worry filled expressions. On the other end of the table, sat Hiroshi and the Lieutenant,who looked at her with indifference.

She was shocked, relieved, and ashamed all at once. Her mind went blank and she couldn't think of a response. She just stared blankly, internally hating herself for not being more elated. She should have been happier. They were okay! It was selfish of her to wish that they hadn't seen her. They must have been so worried, and here she was dismissing that.

The leader of the Equalists didn't appreciate her trepidation. From behind her, Amon nudged her forward and led her to her seat. She was seated in between Hiroshi and Amon, across the table from the people she trusted. Both sides glared at the other, unwilling to be the first to cut the tension. Tenzin was the first to speak.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "We thought Tarlock had captured Korra with his blood bending. How is she here?" He and Korra made eye contact briefly before his eyes traveled to her neck. The former councilman looked angry, and Korra couldn't help but feel that his anger was directed at her. She looked away in shame.

Amon waved his hand, brushing the acolyte off. "That is of little importance. We have Tarlock in our custody as well. That is all you need to know."

Lin, who had been sitting with her arms crossed, spoke up. "Why did you bring us here. What do you want?" She had been around long enough to know that they weren't brought there just to catch up. Amon wanted something. What scared her most was the realization that he was going to use Korra to get it.

Amon chuckled. "Cutting to the chase I see. Well, I think it would be best if I let the Avatar tell you." Korra flinched as all eyes were drawn to her. She didn't want to tell them. They would realize how weak she really was, how undeserving of the Avatar title. But she had to be the one to tell them, to protect them.

"Amon and I are getting married." Korra said quietly. The room was silent. Hiroshi and the Lieutenant were unfazed, having been informed of this prior to the meeting. It was the captives who all looked distraught.

"I know for a fact that Korra doesn't want to marry you!" Asami hissed. She turned to her father. "How could you let this happen? How could you support a man who would do something so horrible?"

"Bending is a blight on the world! Amon is the savior who will cleanse it. What he's doing is right! When will you see that?" Hiroshi answered, his voice raising with every word.

Korra felt tears forming in her eyes. It was all too much. Tenzin Asami and Lin were all angry. They must have hated her for betraying them like this. The people in the room continued spewing insults at each other as Korra retreated more and more into herself. She knew she was seconds away from breaking down, but no one seemed to realize that. No one, except Tenzin who was attempting to get her attention. He called her name but Korra couldn't seem to hear him. After a while she heard nothing but her own self-deprecating thoughts.

It took Amon standing up from his chair and slamming his hands against the table for the room to silence. "I will give the Avatar a few minutes alone with you to explain. Hiroshi, Lieutenant let us leave for a moment."

As soon as the three men left the room, Tenzin rushed over to where Korra sat. Kneeling in front of her, he held her hand as he tried to calm her. Asami was next to her, brushing her fingers through her hair. Lin stood to the side, as she was inexperienced in this sort of thing but concerned nevertheless.

The teen started sobbing as she tried to push them away. "I don't deserve this!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. "You should hate me!"

"We don't hate you, Korra, we love you. We're glad you're okay. Everyone was so worried about you." Asami said quietly as she extended her hand again. "Please talk to us."

Korra hiccuped as she attempted to calm herself. She was no longer sobbing but she was still struggling to breathe normally. Tenzin led her through a series of calming breathes, which definitely helped. "In... And out...In...And out...Good...It's all right. We're here now."

They gave Korra a few moments of reprieve before they started assailing her with questions. They knew Korra had gone through a lot, as the Korra they knew would never display her emotions so freely unless something big had happened, but they had been so worried for her.

Korra was able to give them a summary of what happened with Tarlock at the mountains up until the present-though she left out what happened with Amon that first day. She explained to them that she was indeed marrying Amon even if she didn't want to.

In return, Tenzin informed her of what had happened in her absence. The rest of the council was forced to resign while Tenzin and Lin were allowed to keep some authority. They had never exerted their power over Nonbenders so now that they were stripped of their bending, they would still remain in the good graces of the public. All benders had been released once they were equalized, including Mako and Bolin. Amon was staying true to his word; He was trying to keep the peace between both sides of the dispute now that he was in control.

Lin remained silent throughout both explanations. Tenzin and Asami were satisfied with Korra's story, but Lin knew there was a key part missing. Something happened that Korra didn't want to tell them. Her eyes had been drawn to the bruising beneath Korra's necklace the entire time. She wanted to bring it up, but she hesitated. They were trying to keep the conversation as light as possible for Korra's sake. On the other hand, a secret would have been a heavy weight for Korra to carry when she was already bearing the weight of the world.

Lin asked the question before she could stop herself. "Where'd those bruises come from?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic that I've actually posted so I'm glad that some of you took the time to read it! I plan to post more chapters though they may be more spread out because I will be busy with school. Thanks again!


	4. Another temporary farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-meaning-but-socially-inept police chief, a young heiress, and a man with unresolved issues attempt to comfort a sheltered teen with the fate of the world resting on her shoulders. It goes as well as one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I appreciate all of your suggestions. This is my first published work and I'm still adjusting to all the formatting and everything so please bear with me.

Korra averted Lin's gaze and not-so-subtly tried to pull her shirt up to hide her neck.She knew it wouldn't work, but she didn't know what else to do because Lin was suspicious of her and doubted her so much already. The two of them were only just starting to connect. This relevantion would erase all of that progress, Korra was sure of it. Lin seemed unconvinced so, the teen tried to brush it off. 

"Nothing. It's nothing. It doesn't matter." She turned to Tenzin, smiling nervously. "How's Pema and the kids?"

Tenzin frowned and shook his head softly. "Please answer the question, Korra." By now, he was immune to most of Korra's tricks and distractions. She didn't want to talk about something so she was avoiding the topic. He knew the girl was often too guarded to admit her fears and weaknesses. She would avoid her feelings until she could avoid them no longer, then she would do something rash and reckless. It was a cycle that he was trying to help break her from, but a cycle she was still in. The air acolyte had to admit it was scary for him, too. He loved Korra like a daughter and felt responsible for her. He himself now noticed the bruises and it pained him to think if how they happened. She was obviously hurt, he couldn't ignore that, but he couldn't bring himself to delve deeper into the topic.

"That's it!" Lin reached forward before Korra could stop her and gently tugged down the piece of jewelry so that her skin was in full view. Korra's hands flew to her neck but it was too late. They saw. Her mind raced as she tried to think up a reasonable excuse. "I umm. It was a spider fly that did it. That's all. It doesn't matter."

Tenzin nodded solemnly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Did he do more?"

"It doesn't matter what he did or didn't do." The young Avatar crossed her arms and sank into her chair, almost like a child.

Asami spoke up. "It matters to us." Asami had grown close to Korra over the previous weeks. Asami was metaphorically isolated from normal life. Her father had kept her sheltered out of fear that she'd met the same fate as her mother. Even with all the privilege, she despised how out of touch she was now that Korra and the brothers opened her eyes to it. She and Korra had a connection because Korra was literally isolated from the world. Neither girl had had a close friendship like that before. It infuriated Asami to know that Korra didn't realize just how much they cared for her. "We care about you so much Korra. You have to know that."

She seemed so genuine that Korra almost believed her. She almost believed them all. But she knew the truth; It didn't matter what happened to her, they were only acting this way out of pity. She was a burden to Tenzin, a menace to Beifong, and a threat to Asami's relationship. She probably deserved to be Amon's wife, his prisoner. They shouldn't care about her as much as she cared about them. Enough about her. She would switch the topic to them.

"Can't we just talk about Tenzin's family? I've been really worried about them.."

"Sure." Lin sighed. "Go ahead, tell her." She pointed at Korra. "But don't think we won't ask about this again." Korra nodded to placate the older woman. Internally she felt that she had achieved a personal victory. She had outmaneuvered her friends so that she didn't have to selfishly make everything about her.

With a rare smile, Tenzin happily told Korra that Pema had gone into labor and brought a healthy little boy into the world. Tenzin's smile fell a little as he informed her that he had missed the birth because he had been captured by Equalists, but they were reunited as soon as he was equalized. 

It was at that moment that Korra fully realized the implications of their situation. Amon wouldn't imprison high profile benders and just allow them to keep their bending. He was indiscriminate in his judgment. The last airbending master had his bending taken away. Lin, the bending brothers, and everyone else who opposed the revolution were all equalized. I'm not unique, Korra reminded herself. I'm not the only one who had their bending removed. She wasn't even the Avatar anymore. She was a nobody.

All sound in the room dimmed as Korra blankly listened to the others talk. Every so often, she would fake a chuckle or a nod to make it seem like she was listening intently. It was honestly hard for her to focus. The scenery in the room kept changing, but only for her it seemed. The other's didn't see a predatory Amon standing over her, they couldn't have. They didn't know that with each impromptu question, Korra was trying to ground herself in reality. She was just tired, having had nightmare plagued dreams for days. The teen only needed to sleep, and was relieved when Amon and his Lieutenant reentered the meeting room.

Hiroshi entered as well and hastily grabbed his coat from the back of a chair. "Come, Asami. We are going home." The entrepreneur left the room and Asami hesitantly followed, waving sadly as she left. 

Amon turned to Lin and Tenzin and addressed them cordially. "The Lieutenant will escort you two back to your homes." 

Tenzin turned to Korra and extended his hand so that he could place it on Korra's shoulder. She knocked his hand to the side suddenly, so that she could pull him into a hug. The older man hugged back and gave her whispered promises that everything would be alright. Lin gave Korra one "Hang in there kid" before she and Tenzin deserted her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to stay safe everyone!


	5. The Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon decides that he wants to know more about his fiancee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Once Korra and Amon were alone, Amon closed the door behind him and removed his mask. He sat down at the end of the table and gestured for Korra to take the seat next to him. "You did good." He said with a monotone inflection. 

She grumbled as she took the seat, moving the chair so that she and Amon weren't as squished together. Her arms crossed as she tried to self comfort, though she hoped Amon interpreted her behavior as obstinance rather than fear. "What now?"

"I think that we should talk."

"Talk?" Korra scoffed. "Talk about what?"

Amon seemed taken aback. "Seeing as you're my future wife, I thought it necessary that we have a simple conversation. No need to be so unpleasant." 

"I'm unpleasant? You have had so many opportunities to talk and you chose to hurt me instead." She turned away to hide her face, though the tears in her voice gave her away. Amon was acting like an entirely different person and blaming her for holding him accountable for his actions. Logically, she knew she was not even remotely at fault here. But still, he made her feel guilty and she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't as gentle as I had planned to be, but I was frustrated and you were being disobedient." Amon answered. 

In his mind, he had done nothing wrong. She was the one who was out of line for not listening. He correctly predicted that he would be her first and he originally planned on making the experience as enjoyable as possible. But if he learned anything from his father, it was that forfeiting control made a person weak. There was no space for error in their relationship. Secretly, he hoped that they would be able to make this marriage real, not just some political formality. Their children would be able to continue on his legacy of chi severing, but he refused to treat them like his father had treated him. He would be different.

The young woman tapped her fingers against the crook of her elbow. After she first saw him in person back at the Revelation, she thought that she had Amon all figured out. She was quite wrong. With each new interaction she was learning more and more about him, and nothing made sense. First she pitied him more than she feared him. Then she feared him. Then she became absolutely terrified of him. He was unpredictable and dangerous, but who really was he? She decided she wanted to know who she was dealing with. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you like to do?" Amon asked awkwardly. He wasn't equipped for social interaction as he never had the need to personally interact with others. He could manipulate an audience, but he couldn't seem to put his young captive at ease. 

That remark did not sit well with her at all. "All I've ever really had was my bending but you took that away from me."

Suddenly, Amon had an idea. "Maybe if you keep being good I'll give you your bending back." 

Korra's eyes widened. "You can give me my bending back?" For the first time in what felt like years, she felt hopeful. She was hopeful until she remembered who she was speaking to and what he was capable of.

"Yes," He lied. It was the perfect plan. He didn't really know how to restore her bending, but eventually she would learn that she doesn't need it. He was all she needed to be happy, and she was all he needed. If he could just make her see that, everything would be fine.

Korra was obviously uncomfortable with the idea, but determined to get her bending back. "What would..behaving... involve?"

Amon furrowed his eyebrows and rested his fingers on his chin. He needed to start with something simple so that he wouldn't immediately lose her interest. He could work up from there. "Appearing with me in public and openly agreeing with the cause."

"No." Korra deadpanned. She was suspicious from the beginning, but that absolutely confirmed her suspicions. He was just using her like he used her before.

Spirits that's not good, Amon thought. He was planning on having her do that anyway as they announced their engagement. If the public knew that Korra was not on board one hundred percent with the marriage, they would lose trust in him. She was going to appear smitten with him whether she wanted to or not. "Well, you are required to do that anyways. I was just trying to give you an easy one." 

Korra was outraged. He still wasn't listening to her and speaking over her. Even after he claimed to want to have a civilized discussion. She stood up from her chair and, in a display of strength that surprised them both, she got in his face and said "The people of Republic city are worth more than my bending. I am the Avatar and my duty is to the people!"

Amon couldn't remember when he lost his composure. One second Korra was talking down to him and the next she was straining under the pressure of his blood bending. She looked terrified, and Amon felt a private thrill. He was the one in control.

"You- You can bloodbend?" Korra choked out as she floated a few inches above the ground. She floated helplessly as Amon went on an angry tirade, screaming at her with every word.

"You will listen to me! I'm have been so patient with you and  
You keep exploiting that! You WILL do as I say or there will be consequences! Have you forgotten that I contr⁰ol what happens in this city? I could send away little Rohan so that that pretentious councilman will never see him again! Do you want that?"

"No!" Korra squeaked. Amon released her from his hold and she fell to the floor. She lay there trembling on her hands and knees, too afraid to do more. She didn't want to be hurt again. She wanted to go home. "Please let me go."

Amon stared at her for a moment. He didn't regret scolding her because she was out of line, but he did regret making her this scared of him. He walked over and kneeled before her, gently pulling her into a hug. She froze, and he could feel her body shaking in his arms. She was afraid of him, that much was obvious, but he could show her how much he could dote on her. Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon has daddy issues. He wants to crreate a loving family for himself and he thinks Korra could give him that. Also, I would like to note that I don't plan on writing an Amorra love story. It will be unrequited and forced, if anything. Just wanted to add that. Thanks for reading!


	6. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is fast approaching. With many things to do to get ready, Korra must also battle with the fact that she is marrying a man she despises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I am still planning on finishing this story, but I've just been really busy with school. I plan to write the next chapter this weekend.

The remaining days before the wedding saw a drastic change in Korra's routine. She was finally allowed to leave her room, so long as she was supervised by Amon or another high-ranking Equalist. It was because Amon was convinced that Korra had resigned herself to being his wife, though he still wanted to make sure she knew that any escape attempts would be easily thwarted.

Korra spent most of the day glued to Amon's side. He would wake her in the mornings and escort her to breakfast, where he would try to engage her in normal conversation. The young woman was still cautious of him, so he tried to make her feel more at ease by telling her about the man underneath the mask.

Korra simply stuck to short answers and sat silently as she picked at her food.

Her behavior wasn't reserved for just meal time. She was timid and withdrawn the entire day, flinching away from his every movement as if he was going to strike her. This made Amon frustrated, but he was determined to win her over.

Whenever Korra was left alone in her room, Amon would go out of his way to buy her gifts. He bought books and clothing and fine jewelry for the teen, but she would give a halfhearted thank you before distancing herself from him. It was times like those that he wanted to pull her close and press his lips against hers. To take her on the bed and show her that she was required to love him. But, he knew he would have to be patient if he wanted their future together to become a reality.

The gossip in the city helped boost his confidence. The public already believed that Amon and Korra were two former enemies brought together by love. That could be credited to fine acting on the Avatar's behalf. The day after their meeting with Tenzin, Amon had arranged for a press release so that he and Korra could personally deliver the news. Everyone in the city who was deemed important was in attendance.

"Greetings all of Republic City. The Avatar and I have some news for you all. We are to be married in a weeks time."

As Amon addressed the crowd, Korra had her arm around his elbow and a small smile plastered on her face. At some point he had become disconnected from his body. He heard himself speaking, but his entire attention was on the woman next to him. When he stopped speaking, he was unsure if his audience had bought it. The subsequent cheering brought a smile to his hidden face.

"Any questions?" Amon asked through the microphone. The reporters had many questions for both Amon and Korra. Thankfully Korra was able to convince the reporters that she was a lovestruck young woman.

"Avatar Korra, do you have anything to say to the many people out there who have had their bending removed?"

"I would like to say that they should not lose hope for the future. I hope that Amon and I can set an example for everyone that unity is the best solution in times of despair."

The next day, every newspaper had a picture of Amon and Korra as their front page, instead of the typical analysis of the political climate. Tensions were already fading, it seemed.

He should have been happy, or at least relieved. But he wasn't, because he knew that she was only acting. He saw her gaze drift longingly to her friends in attendance. He had to silently squeeze her hand beneath the podium, as a warning that she needed to correct herself. He wasn't sure if he put a stop to it because the audience wouldn't like it, or because he didn't like it.

/

It was two days before the wedding when Korra was sent to pick out a dress and have it fitted. The Lieutenant drove her there and escorted her into a bridal shop filled with intricately designed wedding dresses. Just as Korra was about to feel the fabric of the closest gown, she heard someone call her name.

"Korra?" Korra's heart stopped as she turned to see her mother. She might not have cried if she had been given a warning, but she soon found tears streaming down her face. She ran to her mother and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you." Senna whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"When your father and I heard the news, we came as soon as we could." Senna said, pushing Korra in front of her so she could check her child for injuries. She frowned when she saw the fading hickeys on her neck. Korra blushed.

"I spoke to Tenzin. Your father and I are staying at Air Temple Island with him."

She looked Korra in the eyes, gauging her reaction.

"Dad's here?" Korra asked. She became panicked. "Does he still have his bending?"

Senna hugged her again. "Your father wouldn't have been able to come if he was allowed to keep his bending."

She cupped her daughters cheeks, smiling warmly. "But you're worth it Korra. Your father would do it again if he had to. We love you."

Korra felt undeserving of that love, but she said it back nevertheless. She hadn't seen her mother in so long and she missed her dearly. She was grateful that she was able to at least pick out her dress with her mother. The Lieutenant stepped out of the shop while the owner came over to assist them.

Korra would hear stories, when she was younger, of brides celebrating their engagement with their family. Korra had always envisioned herself overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of marriage. Now she only felt dread as she tried on dresses.

The one they picked out was a dark blue color. It was practical but elegant, extending down to her ankles with just the right amount of coverage. The moment Korra put it on she knew that she loved it. Now she only needed to get the dress fitted.

"I see Amon is quite the lover, huh?" The shop owner, an elderly woman named Rin, asked jokingly. She meant it in the best possible way, but it made Korra uncomfortable. She didn't like the marks on her neck and she didn't like the assumption that she did, either.

Korra grimaced and looked away. "Y-yeah." The woman nodded slowly.

"I've helped many brides in my day." She started, measuring the various parts of Korra's torso. "I know what a happy bride looks like and I know what an unhappy bride looks like."

"It really doesn't matter.." Korra mumbled.

"Korra, honey. You can tell us. We're alone here." Rin stopped what she was doing and went to the door of the dressing room. She briefly made sure there was no one standing outside before locking it.

She pulled Korra over to a chair and sat her next to her mother.

"It might not matter to you now, but a man like Amon will have expectations for you. Especially on your wedding night." Rin said.

Senna nodded in agreement. "I know we've already had the talk, but I just want to make sure your ready. On your wedding night-"

"I know!" Korra yelled, covering her face. "You don't need to tell me." She was embarrassed and desperately wanted to talk about anything else. She felt something building inside of her. She was angry. They didn't understand anything. They were talking to her like a child, as if to erase what Amon had done to her.

Senna pulled her hand down gently. "But honey, we just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself in to. You don't have to marry him."

"You don't know anything!" Korra exclaimed, louder than she wanted to. When she saw how taken aback they were at her outburst, her guilt made everything come pouring out at once.

"He already did it!" She sobbed. "He already made me have sex with him." She ignored their gasps because she knew it would only make her feel worse. "I have to marry him. He said he would hurt everyone if I didn't."

Senna wrapped her daughter into a hug, singing to her softly as she shook. The woman was angry. She had been a Non bender her entire life, but she never felt envious enough of the benders to do something so horrible. There would be hell to pay. Amon wasn't about to do this to her daughter and get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to stay safe and wear your masks!


	7. Decisions and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Amon is manipulative (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Another one!

Korra's room fell deathly quiet as she sat on her bed, hands folded tightly in her lap like a child waiting to be admonished. She had made a misstep in telling her mother what Amon had done, that much was clear.

Her mother had stormed out of the fitting room and into a confrontation with Amon's Lieutenant. The store was, thankfully, empty aside from the four of them, so Senna felt no qualms about ripping into the man right then and there. He humored her for a few minutes until he finally had enough and dragged Korra to the Satomobile. Korra missed the chance to say goodbye. All she could do was hope that she would not be barred from seeing her mother after this.

On the ride home the Lieutenant had only uttered a single, "Just wait until Amon hears about this," under his breath. His hand tightly gripped the gem of her shirt as they travelled the hallways. He practically shoved Korra into her room before he left her to her own devices.

Waiting was agony. So, she sulked over to a shelf and picked out a random book from the middle. Opening it up to the first page she recognized it immediately as one of her favorite books from when she was back at the South Pole. It was her book, most likely stolen from Air Temple Island. She sighed, before tossing it across the bed. She couldn't stand to look at it right now, for it held to many memories.

She turned to look at the door instead, determined to be ready for whatever her chastisement would be. She still flinched when she heard the handle of the door jiggle. Her posture straightened and her fingers dug into the bed sheets. Amon sauntered in, partially obscuring the hallway from view. The two sentries who had been following him turned to leave now that their task had concluded. 

"Korra." Amon started, shutting the door behind him. He removed his mask, placing it down on a dresser. His hair was messy, despite it being short in length, and he looked tired and vaguely disappointed. Amon walked forwards, towering over the teen. "My Lieutenant told me about what happened today. I thought you said you would be good." 

"It's not my fault!" Korra defended, stuttering slightly as she said "I didn't know my mother would do that!" 

She really didn't. It wasn't often that her sweet and soft spoken mother would lose her cool and go off on someone. She closed her eyes and scrunched her eyes as she mentally berated herself. He was right. She should have known her mother would do that. She shouldn't have expected her mother to retain her composure after she dropped a bomb of that capacity.

Amon pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath before looking at Korra. "Why would you tell your mother that I'm forcing you to marry me?"

Korra didn't know what she was supposed to say to that. Was there a right answer? She didn't want to marry him, it was as simple as that. She was telling her mother the truth. Korra shrugged. "Because you are?"

"I'm not forcing you." Amon scoffed. "You agreed to it." He leaned forward, scanning Korra's face for a reaction. 

"I don't want to marry you! You're forcing me!" She moved to shove him back, but he grabbed her hands before she could make contact with his chest.

"If you don't want to marry me, you don't have to." 

"Really?" Korra asked incredulously. 

"Yes."Amon gestured to the door. "You can leave if you want. The door is unlocked."

Korra cautiously stood up and walked to the door, keeping her gaze on Amon the entire time. She turned the handle and the door was unlocked, just as Amon said it. She felt a bubble of joy in her stomach. Freedom was in sight. She could leave. As she stared down the hallway it felt too good to be true. 

"What happens if I leave?" Korra asked. She turned back to see Amon staring absently at the ground. 

Amon shrugged. "The Nonbenders and former benders would grow further divided. I would have to show strength and quell any rebellions before they grow. I sincerely wished it wouldn't come to this. It's disappointing, really. The former police chief and councilman Tenzin are suspected conspirators. They'd be the first detained."

Korra's jaw fell slightly. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy to just leave. She exhaled and closed the door, moving hesitantly away so that she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

Amon smiled and gave her a soft pat on the head. "I knew you would make the right decision. See, agreeing with me hurts less." He leaned forward, connecting their lips once more. She let him lead the kiss, going limp as he ushered her to the bed. His hand trailed down her body, one resting on her lower back while the other crept under her shirt. His hand felt cold on her warm skin. A shiver went up her spine as he began unraveling her bindings, letting them slowly fall through the chasm between her torso and her shirt. He lifted her shirt before pushing her onto her back, kissing her all the while. Just as he was about to move his hands below her waistband, someone knocked on the door.

Amon bolted up and fixed his mask to his face. Not caring that Korra was topless, he opened the door. "What is so important that you bother me right now?" He huffed.

"Sorry, Sir, but it's important." Lieutenant spoke, his eyes wandering to see the blushing teen trying to cover herself with her shirt. "I just received word that the United forces are on their way. They are set to arrive the day of the wedding."

Korra struggled not to smile as she listened in on the conversation. If all went well, she and the city could be freed.

"Increase security around the waterfront. I want planes and Equalists stationed everywhere. I will speak to you about the specifics later." Amon turned to look at Korra."I'm otherwise busy at the moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Korra is asleep. I want to make it clear that I am not going the "It was all a dream" route because I realize the title might imply that. If it doesn't make you think that, just ignore me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy lately.I plan on finishing this, so don't worry about that. Enjoy!

"Korra."

Korra opened her eyes, only to recoil slightly at the sudden onslaught of light that invaded her vision. Everything around her was white and hazy, as if she was among the clouds in the sky. She assumed she was dreaming because, for the first time in weeks, she felt a sense of calm washing over her. A part of her wished she could stay here forever. An endless dream, just like this. It was more appealing than reality.

"Korra."

The voice, so familiar and comforting, called her name again. She started forward in the direction of the voice, walking through empty space to an unknown destination. It all looked the same, but something inside her told her that she was going in the right direction.

In the distance, she immediately spotted the bright orange robes of an air acolyte. The figure, a man, was standing with his back to her. He looked like Tenzin, with his shaven head and his blue arrow tattoo. He obviously wasn't Tenzin, however, because his posture alone was far less rigid. It was Aang, finally come to talk to her directly instead of relying on cryptic messages.

"Hello Korra," Aang said, turning to face her as she approached. His face was gentle and relaxed, and Korra immediately felt at ease. They sat down on the soft ground so that they could talk.

"What's going on?" Korra asked. "How did I finally reach you?" It was amazing to finally have a past life to go to for advice. Here was someone who had been in the same position as her, responsible for the fate of the world but without a clue as to how they were meant to bring balance. She needed the ability to return here in the future if she had a chance at getting through this.

"You're asleep, but I am very much real." He smiled at her proudly. "I am here because you've unlocked your airbending."

"What?" Korra gasped. She lost her bending, and she didn't remember using any airbending. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was Amon spooning her in a post coital bliss. 

"Why now?" Korra asked. She curled into a ball and pulled at her hair in frustration. "Why am I so useless that I couldn't figure out my airbending until I lost everything else?" The clouds darkened and the air felt impossibly dry and suffocating as Korra continued berating herself. Rain started to fall, until the droplets froze into ice shards.

Aang glanced at the changing atmosphere, unaffected and seemingly immune to the storm. He created a small field of air to protect himself and the younger Avatar. He grabbed her hands. "When we are at our lowest point we are open to the greatest change. I know you've been dealt a lot of pain these last few weeks, but I promise you that you can get through this." He swiped his thumb across her face, wiping away a tear.

Korra sniffled. "How do you know?"

"I know you. You aren't just the Avatar, Korra. You are a strong young woman and you have friends who care." 

The atmosphere changed back to the calm scene it was before, aside from a few grey spots in the clouds and the distant roll of thunder. Airbending brought Korra hope. If she played her cards right, she could catch Amon off guard. She was also lost in thought she almost forgot about Aang, sitting in front of her.

"There is one more thing." Aang said, startling the young woman. Her heart beat speed up and she tensed.He frowned, his face ridden with guilt that he scared the young woman. "I'm sorry, are you all right?"

She chuckled softly before nodding her head, that she was okay and ready to hear whateverhe was going to say. "I can give you your bending back, as long as you allow me to."

"What if I don't allow you to?" Korra asked, her eyes downcast. "What if I don't deserve my bending back?"

"It's ultimately your decision and I support you either way. But I think you deserve it. The voice in your head telling you otherwise is wrong, okay? You do deserve it."

"But I'm ruined. Amon ruined me. I don't deserve to be happy, I only deserve to be miserable, " Korra sobbed.

"Amon is lying to you, Korra. What he did to you was wrong and you didn't deserve it, no one does. The only one at fault here is Amon. I promise you that even if you dont believe me now, you will in the future." Aang spoke with such conviction in his voice that Korra couldn't help but believe him. She nodded, wiping the tears from her face before kneeling. Her posture straightened as she said,

"I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe everyone!


	9. Bolin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Another one!

It was the early morning on the eve of the wedding. The sky was still dark, but the Equalist headquarters where Amon and his higher-ups resided was bustling with activity. Almost everyone was completing last minute preparations, whether it was for security or general event planning. Everyone, except the wife-and-husband to be. The morning found the couple still asleep in their bed, until a particularly loud group of men woke Korra from her sleep. The teen scowled when she realized that the form pressed flush against her back belonged to Amon. 

She had to carefully maneuver herself from Amon’s arms so that she wouldn’t wake him. She tested her bending by producing a small flame from her finger. It worked, she thought to herself. It wasn’t a dream. Aang had restored her bending. Amon couldn’t have predicted this development. Standing over him, watching the rise and fall of his chest, she realized that he was at her mercy. She could finish this here and now, while the man who had tortured her would be none the wiser until it was too late.  


He looked so peaceful in his unconscious state, with his features relaxed and his face expressionless. The opposite of the man she had come to know. She raised her fist, ready to strike, until she stopped herself. She couldn’t do it. Not now, anyway. She grabbed a set of clothes from her dresser and made her way to the bathroom. Each step sent pain radiating throughout her pelvis, as Amon had been quite rough with her the night prior. The pain wasn’t even the most infuriating part of it. She had passed out from pain and exhaustion while he got to ride the wave of relaxing euphoria. She almost envied him, until she surmised that she would rather he deal her pain than pleasure. Korra locked the bathroom door behind her. It wouldn’t stop Amon if he wanted to come in, but it would at least give her a warning before he could burst in. She had no clothes to strip off, so she just stepped into the shower. Using her water bending, she was able to clean all remnants of Amon from herself and gently heal most of the tears he had caused. The aftermath was better this time, perhaps because she had her healing abilities to relieve the residual discomfort. She finished her shower and dressed herself. 

Amon was gone when she stepped out of the bathroom. A note lay on the bed, reading “Hiroshi Sato’s daughter is going to be meeting you in the meal room in fifteen minutes. Don’t be late.” Unsure of when the note was written, Korra hurried to the meal room. A couple sentries stopped her on the way, suspicious that she was attempting an escape. They only let her continue when one of the sentries volunteered to escort her on her way.

The sentry seemed awkward and…vaguely familiar. He was suspiciously friendly with her, making conversation when other equalists would have shunned her the entire time. Like a true gentleman, the masked man tried to hold a door for her as they passed a set of doors. He managed to clumsily trip over his own feet as if he were unused to wearing the uniform.

The pair came to an intersection, where the path ended and the path diverged into two directions. Korra watched as the young man went the wrong way, absently traipsing down the hallway as she waited for him to notice that she was no longer by his side. He was already 20 feet ahead of her when he turned to find her staring him down from a distance with her arms crossed.  
“This your first day?” Korra asked, suppressing a chuckle.

He lightly jogged back to her before turning the other way. “You could say that.” The man said, rubbing the back of his neck. Despite the young man’s distractions, the pair found their way to the meal room.  
“Asami!” Korra called out, running over and throwing her arms around the other woman. The room was otherwise empty, and Korra waited for the Sentry to leave so that she could tell Asami about her bending.

“Thank you for escorting me, but I would really appreciate some alone time with Asami.” Korra said, trying not to let her frustration seep into her words. She didn’t want to ruin her standing with the only person here to treat her with decency. 

“Don’t you realize who he is?” Asami gawked. “I mean, no offense, but he’s not the best actor.”

“I resent that!” Bolin joked, ripping off his mask.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner that it was you?” Korra asked, giving her friend a hug. She felt a little embarrassed that she didn’t figure it out sooner.

“I didn’t want to expose myself out in the open! Who knows who could have heard me?”

Asami gave the younger teen a pat on the back and congratulated him for his good work. “I’m so glad that you got here okay. I was a little worried. Where’s Mako?” 

“Tenzin decided that he wanted Mako to stay back in case something went wrong.”

“Why are you here?” Korra asked. 

Bolin dramatically placed his hands over his heart, feigning offense. “I can’t believe that you don’t want to see me, and you think that I need an excuse to visit with my close friend.” She punched him in the shoulder playfully.  
After a few more jokes, Bolin finally filled Korra in on the escape plan. Asami had been working from the inside. Her father had underestimated her, and she was able to compile as list of information that they could use to exploit the Equalist’ weaknesses. They couldn’t risk attempting to rescue her without proper backup, so they decided they would interrupt the wedding with the United Forces as backup. 

“Asami organized this secret get-together because we wanted to fill you in on the plan. I know your hands are tied right now, but we are doing everything in our power to help you.”

Korra grinned. “That’s not exactly true.”

Bolin looked hurt. “I promise you that we're trying our hardest!”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant that I’m not completely helpless.” She pulled them in close and held out her hand, showing them the small flame she could produce. They gasped, clearly not expecting her to ever bend again. They expected some other advantage, like top secret information. This was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Congratulations Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tries to restore Bolin's Earthbending. Keyword: tries

“You have your bending back?” Bolin asked, rather loudly. He could have been heard by anyone passing by. Asami shot him a glare and he got the message, lowering his volume to a whisper. “Does this mean that it’s not permanent?”

“I was visited by Aang last night and he restored my chi. When I woke up, I was able to bend again.”

“Could I get my bending back too?” He looked at Korra all wide-eyed and innocent, expecting her to say yes. Bolin had so much trust in her but Korra didn’t know if she was capable of energy-bending Aang had been the one to restore her bending, and she was nothing like Aang. Tarlock had ultimately been right. She was just a half-baked Avatar, unable to defend anyone or anything. Bolin would become another disappointed person, but she wouldn’t do him the dishonour of giving up. 

“I don’t know, but I can try.” She directed Bolin to kneel in front of her as she had with Aang. Taking a deep breath, she tried to summon the power to bend energy. It had to be inside of her, right? She definitely knew first-hand what it was like to be on the receiving end. She placed her thumb on the center of his forehead and hesitantly moved her opposite hand to his chest. 

She was definitely feeling something. Just as she felt the energy surge through her own body, she felt nauseous and unsteady. Her legs were like jelly and she could barely stand up straight. She fell forward slightly, leaning on Bolin for support. 

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked urgently, rushing to Korra’s side and helping Bolin guide her to a chair.

“I- I don’t know.” Korra stammered.

Asami felt her forehead. “You’re burning up! Why didn’t you tell us you felt sick?”

“It wasn’t this bad.” Her head was suddenly throbbing and her entire body ached. Intense waves of nausea passed through her as they brought a cup to her lips and funneled water into her mouth. The water came right back out, dripping down her chin and onto her shirt.  
Korra’s head slumped forward. She was still semi-conscious, but she didn’t have the strength to move. Suddenly she was being carried in strong arms. Bolin’s arms.   
“We need a doctor!” Asami shouted, running into the hall along-side Bolin. 

They were soon swarmed by Equalists. The helpful ones, understanding the urgency of the situation, immediately directed the pair to the medic. The unhelpful ones either sneered at the sickly woman or they stood by, inactive as the scene played out. 

“Someone get Amon.” An older woman directed, sending two Equalists in the opposite direction.

Asami held Korra’s limp hand as they went on. She held her hand all the way to the medical corridor, only letting go when she was placed onto a cot. The crowd dispersed at the Doctor’s request, leaving only Asami and Bolin. The Doctor was currently examining Korra silently, and Asami couldn't handle the suspense. “Is she going to be alright?”

“I do not know yet, Miss Sato. She is obviously feverish and her heart rate is slightly elevated. Do you know how long she has been experiencing these symptoms?”

“No, Sir. I haven’t seen her in days.”

“But I have.” Amon’s voice echoed throughout the quiet room. Korra’s face twitched slightly at the sound of his voice. The Doctor bowed and Bolin followed suit, still masked and still imitating an Equalist. “And I believe I know why my fiance is ill.” He walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair. Asami rolled her eyes, knowing all too well Korra’s true feelings for the man. 

“What is it?” Asami asked impatiently.

“I prefer to keep in touch with the spirits and I meditate nightly.” Amon paused.   
Asami had to resist the urge to verbally attack him. He was making them all wait when they were out of their minds with worry. He had the nerve to look at Korra with counterfeit affection in his eyes, as if he actually cared for her.

Amon placed his hand on Korra’s stomach. “The spirits have told me that Korra is with child.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened slightly. “Congratulations, Sir.”

Asami held back her scathing rage and put on her sweetest “innocent young girl” voice. “May I have a moment alone with Amon please?” She even forced a saccharine smile. The Doctor nodded and ushered Bolin out of the room with him. As soon as the door closed, Asami began ripping into the older man. “She’s pregnant? With your child? How did this happen? What the hell have you done to her?”

“I would have assumed that Hiroshi taught you about reproduction, Miss Sato.” 

Asami spoke through gritted teeth. “We both know what I mean. She would never allow you anywhere near her if she had a choice, you sick excuse for a man!” Asami wanted to scream, vomit, and cry all at once. There were so many thoughts spiraling in her mind.

A part of her couldn't accept that this happened to Korra. Korra was no doubt one of the strongest people she knew. It couldn't have happened, and yet it did happen..  
Vaguely, she knew she couldn’t blame herself. She struggled to figure out who was to blame. Amon was the most guilty party here, that was clear. But her father...Her father had enabled this to happen. Her father had provided Amon with the equipment that he needed to pose a threat to the city. How dare he?  
Asami felt that she should have known what Amon was doing. The hickeys on Korra’s neck should have been enough to tell her what was going on. She didn’t realize it because she didn’t want to. If she had known...could she have done something?  
No, she couldn’t have done anything. They were vulnerable to Amon’s every whim. They were vulnerable right now.   
Asami swore to herself that she would help her friend escape from this. Tomorrow’s invasion would be successful, it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The reason Korra fainted was because her spirit wasn't completely unbendable. In canon, the person doing the energy-bending has to have a stronger spirit. Normally, Korra would have been able to do this successfully, but she can't now because of the situation she's in. Korra is not going to be corrupted or die from this because she was stopped before she was able to even interact with Bolin's energy. 
> 
> Also, Amon knew Korra was pregnant because he is a skilled waterbender. He just needed to come up with a believable explanation for why he knew she was pregnant.


	11. Ailment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully have more time to write over this next week. Thank you for reading and for all of the wonderful comments!

Asami wordlessly walked about the small room, gathering some items so she could make her friend as comfortable as possible while the Doctor was away. At a small sink, Asami slightly dampened a sponge with lukewarm water and placed it over Korra’s forehead. She then produced an extra blanket when she noticed her friend shivering. She grabbed one end of the blanket and spread it over the bed. Amon went to grab the opposite end, but Asami pulled it out of reach.

“I don’t need your help” she hissed.

“I’m not in the wrong here.”

He extended his arm and grabbed the blanket, holding it tight while Asami tugged at it. “You kidnapped her! You stole her bending and coerced her into marrying you! Are you saying that you don’t even understand what you’ve done wrong?” 

“Korra is here because she wants to be.” Amon said adamantly. “She is marrying me tomorrow because that is her choice.”

“You’re still making her marry you tomorrow? When she is in this condition?” This was yet another unnecessary cruelty that he was subjecting Korra to. They still didn’t know what was making Korra this sick. If Amon was right and she was pregnant, her sudden ailment could be life threatening. 

“For the last time, I’m not forcing her to do anything!” Amon couldn’t understand why Asami’s words were cutting so deep. Despite what she thought, he did care for Korra. At first, he only considered pursuing the girl because of her status as the Avatar. Marrying her would legitimize his movement to the four nations. It was the perfect alliance. His growing affections for Korra were an unplanned, but welcomed, development. 

In his life he rarely cared for anyone. He despised his father for a plethora of reasons. He loved his mother, but resented that she never noticed what his father subjected him to. His brother...he loved his brother. He had always regretted leaving without Tarrlok, but he’d justified it by telling himself that Tarrlok was weak. There was almost no salvaging that relationship. His brother would surely hate him.  
But he knew that he loved Korra. She was strong and resilient, just like him. She was also soft beneath her valor. She was everything that he wanted-no, needed-in his life. Eventually, she would love him back.

“What do you two think that you’re doing?” The Doctor burst through the door and stomped over to the two adults. “I could hear you from all the way down the hall.” He scolded quietly, not caring who he was scolding.

He turned to the feverish woman who had quietly woken up during the squabble. He gently asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“My head is pounding and I’m nauseous.” Korra responded.Asami handed her a cup of water, and Korra gingerly took small sips. She was ashamed of herself for not noticing that Korra had awoken. She wondered how much of that she had seen, and she felt bad that she was contributing to her headache.

The Doctor removed the sponge and pressed his hand to her forehead. She was still very warm, but it was a good sign that she was conscious. He placed a thermometer under her armpit and decided to ask her some questions while they waited for it to work. “I have some questions to ask you. But first, would you like these two to leave?”

Korra couldn't think. She just shook her head “no” so that she didn’t have to give an actual answer. The Doctor nodded reluctantly before proceeding.

“Let’s start simple; How long have you been feeling sick?”

Korra already knew why she had fallen ill. It was because she was unstable, and therefore should not have even attempted to mess with anyone’s chi. She was no Aang. She rushed into that like she rushed into everything else. What would she even say? That she got her bending back and attempted to restore Bolin’s bending? That would go over well. “It was right before I passed out.”

The Doctor nodded. “I’m going to need to gently press on your stomach. Tell me if you feel any discomfort.” The Doctor did as he said, but after a few seconds, Korra couldn’t stand his touch. It didn’t hurt, but she thrashed away from him fearfully. She didn’t want anyone touching her. She couldn't stand it. They needed to get away.

The Doctor quickly removed his hands. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” 

“Yes.” Korra lied, breathing heavily. She was still panicky and apprehensive. She looked to Asami, and Asami understood her trepidation. The heiress offered her hand and Korra took it, squeezing it softly.

“She’s fine. Probably just stressed, as most women are before they get married.” Amon interjected, eager to leave. He knew there was nothing wrong with her. If she was, he would heal her when they retreated to the privacy of their room. He wasn’t very fond of Asami’s aggression and the Doctor’s dismissal. He was their leader for Spirit’s sake. That should have warranted some respect. “We can keep an eye on it, but I think it would be best if Korra and I return to our room. Tomorrow is a big day, after all.”

“Fine, just a few more questions before you leave. "The Doctor scowled, not appreciating the interruption. “When did you conceive?”

Korra cringed, caught off guard by the question. “Conceive what?” 

The Doctor looked at Korra incredulously, until he realized that she had no idea what he was talking about. He turned to glare at Amon, knowing full well that Amon could do nothing to him. He was the most valuable non-bending Doctor in the entire city, and he took his job seriously. “Does she not know?”

“Know what?” Korra asked, that familiar pit of fear growing in her stomach. They all knew something that she didn’t. Was she supposed to know? What were they hiding? She looked at Asami and saw the familiar pity that she’d been seeing a lot from her friends lately.

“I’m so sorry to tell you this, Korra, but you’re pregnant.” Asami whispered.

No. No! That couldn't be right. She couldn't be… But she was. “It only takes one time.” Her mother’s voice echoed in her ear. She placed her hand over her stomach. There was a baby growing inside of her. Amon’s baby. She thought that she’d be able to choose when she wanted a family, if she wanted a family. She felt dizzy and she wasn’t sure if it was from the shock or from her previous misuse of energy.

“How do you know?” Korra sputtered. Her eyes found Amon’s masked face and she frowned. She knew, and Amon knew she knew. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She never trusted him in the first place, but there was an unspoken betrayal.

“I have humored this long enough. The Avatar and I are leaving. "Amon grumbled, grabbing Korra’s wrist and yanking her from the bed. Korra legs wobbled and she couldn’t keep upright, so Amon carried her in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Asami yelled, trying to grab Korra from Amon’s arms. Amon paid her no mind as he marched back to his room. He ignored the shouts from the Doctor as well. He was angry. He had plans for how he would tell Korra. In his mind, it would have been romantic and something that would have brought the two of them closer. Asami spoiled it. She had the nerve to feel sorry for Korra. He looked down at the woman in his arms.

She had settled against his chest and fallen asleep. He smiled under his mask, carrying her all the way back to their bed and laying her down softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Korra stood obligingly by as a pair of women prepared her for what should have been one of the happiest days of her life. She felt hollow, empty. In a matter of weeks her life had turned upside down. She was so tired of feeling. She kept herself numb because she knew that if she felt the full extent of her grief, she would surely crumble under the weight of it all. Korra felt like a doll, being dressed up and controlled like an inanimate object.

She wasn’t even allowed to have her mother help her get ready. Amon told her that her “misbehavior” had lost her that privilege. “You’re lucky I’m allowing them to come to the ceremony at all.” He’d said. 

When she’d recovered from her sleep spell the previous day, Amon scolded her as if she was to blame for the backlash her family subjected him to.

“Stop lying to them, Korra. You’re riling them up for nothing.” He only stopped his tirade when she broke down in tears. She still felt the hand he put on her face as he consoled her. “You’re lucky that I love you, Korra.” He’d kissed her and declared his love for her mere seconds after he berated her. But Amon was right. She was worrying them endlessly when she was fine. He wasn’t torturing her. He wasn’t hurting her as much as he could have been. It was her family who was suffering the most and it was her family who needed protection, not the other way around.

Korra shivered as she found herself back in the present. “Hold still.” Someone behind her barked, yanking the strings of her corset together in retaliation. 

“Sorry.” Korra mumbled, still feeling the effects of yesterday’s failure. The teen felt her eyes dampening, but she forced those feelings back down. If the women told her to raise her arm or tilt her head, she did so on autopilot. It wasn’t her body anymore so why would she care what happened to it? Korra barely recognized the bride standing in the mirror before her.  
A conversation took place around her.

Someone grabbed her chin and tilted her face. The woman looked to be middle aged, around 40 or so. “She looks sickly. Hand me the makeup.”

“I don’t think that’s going to fix anything.” The second woman was older, maybe 60. Her demeanor was softer than the other woman. She was gently running a comb through Korra’s neglected hair and untangling the tangles that had accumulated there.

“Amon said he wants her presentable.” Korra closed her eyes. A soft brush fluttered across her face, tickling her skin as the powder was applied. When she opened them, the woman was giving her the evil eye. “Can’t you act a little happier? Do you have any idea how many women would kill to be in your position?”

Korra shook her head sadly. “Ungrateful child” the woman muttered under her breath.

The second woman inspected her makeup, finding it satisfactory.. “It’s fine. It’s not like it’s going to be a big wedding.”

That’s strange, Korra thought. Amon had been hyping up the ceremony since the beginning, describing what would be a huge event. He promised that every prominent member of society would be there and as much of her family as possible. She didn’t care for the large guest list. It was just unexpected that Amon would make such a sudden change to the wedding.

“But Amon wanted it to be big.” Korra said.

“It was a last minute decision.” The first woman said curtly. She shot an insistent look over to her friend, demanding her help in shifting the conversation. They were once again forgetting that Korra was right in front of them and Korra caught it, too. It only served to make her more curious. 

“Why-?” The second woman cut Korra off, telling her that they needed to do their job. The conversation ended there and the women continued their work in silence. When they were finished, they led Korra out of the room and to where she would be waiting until the wedding began. 

The ceremony would be taking place in City Hall, presumably because it was in the center of the city and far from the waterfront. It would be in the Ballroom, away from the destruction left behind from Korra and Tarrlok’s fight. That part of the building was still wrecked, but Korra could tell that there had been a few half-hearted attempts at renovation. Through all of the fighting neither side had had the opportunity to fix it, she thought grimly. 

“Which room am I staying in?” They had gone up the staircase to the second floor, where all of the council members had their offices. She only recognized two; Tenzin’s and Tarrlok's. 

The teen was sorely disappointed when they passed Tenzin’s office and led her into Tarrlok’s office instead. The former councilman himself sat inside the wreckage of his former office. He didn’t seem too happy to see the young woman, but he had little choice. There was a small, metal cuff clasped around his wrist that chained him to his desk. The office wasn’t fit to act as shelter, so Korra assumed he was also being kept here until the wedding.

The door closed and the two were left to their own devices.

“Don’t you look stunning.” Tarrlok said sarcastically. 

“I have you to thank for that, don’t I?” Korra shot back. “If you hadn’t attacked me and kidnapped me we could have had a chance. Are you happy with yourself?”

Tarrlok turned away, sulking. She was right. In his selfish pursuit of glory he had sabotaged the city. “You’re right”. He said quietly. Despite his attempts to deny fate, he had helped his brother take over Republic City just like his father wanted. If he had been strong enough to follow his brother he would have been on the winning side. Did he want to be on the winning side? Did he even agree with what his brother was doing? Was power worth the injustices he caused? He couldn’t decide.

Tarrlok’s eyes scanned over Korra’s neck. It reminded him of the one his mother had worn. “Noatak sure knows how to pick a betrothal necklace” Tarrlok said absentmindedly.

“Noatak?”Korra questioned. Just as Tarrlok was about to answer, she stopped him. “Wait, I don’t think I want to know.” She sat at a chair and sighed. “I’ve had too many surprises this week and learned too many things. I’m tired.”

“Are you sure? It’s pretty important that you know who you’re marrying.”

“I already know he’s a waterbender and a bloodbender. What more is there to know?” 

That surprised Tarrlok slightly. He would have assumed that his brother would hide his bending from his greatest political enemy. No one would believe her if she came forward with that tidbit of knowledge but it was still a risk. He couldn’t fully disagree with all of his brother’s actions. It made sense that Noatak was marrying her, from a strategic standpoint. He might have married her, too, if he was in Amon’s position.

“Did you know that he’s also my brother?” Korra’s jaw dropped and Tarrlok smiled at her.. “Which makes you my future sister-in-law.”

It all made sense. “That’s why he can bloodbend so well.” Korra remarked. She glared at him. “How long have you known?” 

“Not soon enough to do anything about it.” Tarrlok remembered the ambush at the cabin. He felt Noatak’s hands on his forehead and he felt the energy leave his body. It made him feel weak. “I knew it the moment he resisted my bloodbending. He has always been better than me. That’s why my father liked him more.”

The two talked to pass the time. They were by no means friends. They had just been so starved of familiar human contact that they needed someone, anyone to talk to. Tarrlok told Korra about his and Amon’s childhood. It gave the teen a better understanding of both men. Their shared past didn’t excuse any of their actions, but it sure did explain them.

Korra flinched back when the door opened. It was loud and sudden and she was already on edge. The intruders were a pair of Equalists, come to escort them to the ceremony. The two high profile prisoners were corralled into the hallway so that they could join a line of the other council members. Korra was directed to walk at the end of the line where she could see everyone, including Tenzin.

“They’re nervous about the attack.” Tarrlok whispered to her.

“How can you tell?” She responded. 

“They have all of their important prisoners in the same place. If things go poorly for them today they’re going to use us as leverage. I’ve heard whispers about it, from the soldiers. I heard some mentions of the Northern Water Tribe joining the fight.”

“Quiet down over there.” The man roughly pushed Tarrlok forward, causing enough of a scene that it caught the attention of the other council members. They forgot about Tarrlok the moment they saw Korra, standing at the end of the line and in full wedding attire. They looked afraid and hopeless. Korra looked away, not even daring to look at Tenzin. She was too ashamed of herself. The group arrived shortly after. 

Korra’s father was standing in front of a set of double doors, waiting to walk her down the aisle. The council members were sent through first, giving Korra a short glimpse through the door. Tonraq and Korra were told to wait for the cue to follow.

Amon was standing at the far end of the room. He wasn’t even dressed for the occasion, wearing the same uniform he would wear any other day. She saw many cameras but not as many people. There couldn’t have been more than 15 people already waiting inside. Tenzin’s family, including the baby, were all sitting together. Lin and Senna were next to them and Asami was with Hiroshi on the other side of the aisle. She couldn’t see Mako or Bolin anywhere.

Tonraq placed his hand on Korra’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “You look beautiful, honey.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

The gravity of the situation was finally catching up with Korra. Her legs began to shake and she felt more nauseous than ever. The United forces wouldn’t be there in time. She was about to marry Amon. Would the rest of the world view this as her giving up? If she acquiesced and went through with this, only for the City to be liberated moments later, what would that mean for her?  
And if they lost this battle? She would have to spend the rest of her life with him. He could easily strip her of her bending again or use her family against her.

Korra’s heart stopped when the doors opened and they were told to walk through. Her father locked arms with her and together, they went forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. All is fair in love and war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the prophesized wedding! It took longer to get here than expected, I won't lie. Thank you for sticking with me! I really appreciate all of the nice comments. Please enjoy the chapter!

A trio of violinists played a slow rendition of a classical song that Korra recognized, but never learned the name of. It appeared that Amon was trying to portray the event as dignified and respectable, not for their city or their attendants but for the world-wide audience listening to the broadcast. Amon was putting on a front for those who wouldn’t see the wedding in its true form; It was a façade. Korra wasn’t the blushing bride he wanted her to be and he wasn’t a non bending hero, either. He craved power and if she married him, she would be giving it to him.

She lifted her head and stared Amon down as she approached him. Korra hugged her father before he took his place in the front row of the seating area. The leader of the equalists stood on a slightly elevated platform. She had to watch her footing on the small steps so she wouldn’t fall and embarrass herself. The shoes that she was forced to wear seemed foreign on her feat. She couldn’t wait to rip them off her feet. That would be a surefire way to lose any remaining respect the world still had for her as a person and as the Avatar.

Finally standing across from Amon, she noticed there was no officiant. 

“Councilman Tenzin, If you will.” Amon said.

“What?” Korra whispered, quiet enough that the recording equipment would not pick up her voice. “Why did you pick Tenzin?”

“He’s the leader of the resurging air nation.” He started, the gloat evident in his voice. “Why wouldn’t you choose your mentor for such a task?”

He was using her family against her again. Amon was reminding her at every turn that he was pulling the strings. She wanted to pull his mask off and crush it beneath her foot, before slugging him right in the face.

In a moment of betrayal, Korra found that Tenizin was moving towards their platform. He knew that the marriage was a sham! He knew that she was being coerced into this! Why would he cooperate with Amon without the slightest bit of hesitation? It hurt in an unfamiliar way. She felt bitter that the people who supposedly cared for her were sitting in front of her and doing nothing. Why was she so angry with them? It didn’t make sense. They couldn’t do anything. She knew that. She still couldn’t look at Tenzin when he stood between them and addressed the audience.  
“We are gathered here today to mark the wedding of Avatar Korra and Amon. I have known Korra her entire life and I was given the honour of mentoring her in Air Nomad tradition.” 

Tenzin paused. He needed to say something about Amon but he couldn’t think of anything nice to say about the man. Amon loudly cleared his throat, prompting Tenzin to resume his oration. He was infuriated and less than polite with his words. He didn’t care about the consequences anymore.

“Amon has maintained that he wants to spread equality between benders and non benders. His actions have done little to help the city. Instead, he has exacerbated tensions between non benders and benders.”

Amon wasn’t expecting this. Tenzin was the serious and rational one. To make sure that he would remain that way, Amon had his Lieutenant pay a special visit to Air Temple Island just before Tenzin was brought there. “What do you think you’re-” 

Tenzin interrupted him. “He is just as bad a councilman Tarrlock. Both men have gone too far with their actions. Korra is too young and too kind to deserve the burden of being your wife. I will not disrespect Korra by marrying the two of you.”

Korra pulled Tenzin into a hug. “Thank you.” She said softly. He hugged back, embracing her as if she was his own daughter. 

“Stop this at once!” Amon grabbed her by the back of her dress and yanked them apart. The sudden movement made her vision go blurry for a moment, making her unsteady on her feet. He held her there and called for his Lieutenant. “Get him out of here! We can find someone else to do it!” He snarled.

The Lieutenant trudged over, pulling out his kali sticks in anticipation. Amon, remembering that the cameras were on and had been recording the entire time, first he ordered that he sheath his weapons. The people of Republic city would rebel if they saw the Lieutenant mistreating the one councilman who always advocated peace.

“Don’t hurt him.” Korra begged, pulling at Amon’s grip. Tonraq looked ready to leap into action. Senna placed her hand over his to calm him. She couldn't let him rush into the situation and make it more dangerous for everyone involved.

Everyone in the room watched as the Lieutenant tried to remove Tenzin from the platform. Tenzim was adamant that he stay with Korra, and Amon’s second in command was becoming agitated.

Pema held her children close, shielding their eyes. Ikki struggled against her mother’s grip, using Meelo and Jinora to overextend her mother’s reach. When she escaped she yelled, “Leave Korra and my daddy alone!” Ikki charged down the aisle and rammed her head straight into the Lieutenant’s abdomen, sending him back a few steps.

“You little twerp.” He huffed, clutching his stomach. The little girl smiled at Korra. She was incredibly proud of herself and didn’t think to pay attention to the man behind her. He raised his Kali stick in retaliation.

“Run away!” Tenzin begged.

“No!” Pema screamed, just as the stick was about to hit her child.

Korra lost it. She felt the power of every Avatar course through her all at once, their strength and wisdom combining into one. She was them and they were her. Her eyes glowed and she sent a focused blast of wind, aimed at the Lieutenant. He went flying into the far wall and Ikki was safe.

The Avatar grabbed Amon’s hand and sent him flying as well, only he was sent in the opposite direction. His mask fell from his face on impact and his bare skin was exposed, though he had his fake scars painted on as a backup. He didn’t seem surprised, only annoyed. “Calm down, Korra. You know you shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You don’t control me anymore.” Korra said, along with her past lives. She sent another gust of air at him. He leapt out of the way and rolled to his feet, ready to fight. She turned to Tenzin, her eyes still glowing white. “Get everyone out of here.” She didn't pay attention to his response as she charged at the leader of the equalists.

Korra sent a large chunk of the floor flying towards Amon. He dodged it and disappeared among the particles of dust and debris that the collision created. She felt him charge at her from behind and she used her airbending to propel herself out of the way. He was able to avoid most of her attacks and she made sure to avoid close combat with him.

They were almost tied in power. If Amon had the freedom to use his bending she would have feared him more. He was stuck, powerless in front of his mislead followers. They were both growing tired, Korra more so. She was nauseous and used what little energy she had. This was her last ditch effort to win. This was her last chance to protect the city. She could feel Aang cheer her on in the back of her mind. She would protect his legacy.

The dust cleared and they were left face to face in the mostly empty room. The area was in shambles; Cameras lay shattered and abandoned, chairs were tipped over and strewn about. There were even craters in the floor where Korra had gathered ammunition for her earthbending. They both breathed heavily and raised their fists again. Neither of them could win like this. If Korra defeated him, she would just be another bending tyrant oppressing a nonbender. And he wouldn’t be able to defeat her without exposing himself as a bender. They were at a stalemate. 

“I need water.” Korra thought to herself. If she wiped away his fake scar, she could expose the fact that he was lying about his past. Her eyes roamed around the room in search of anything that had water. They landed on a small bottle that had rolled under a chair. She could feel the liquid sloshing around inside of it. Korra blasted herself in that direction, creating a wall of Earth to shield her from Amon’s view. She twisted the top off and collected it in the form of a small, liquid sphere.

Amon drew closer. She would need to wait until he was close so that she could get the best shot. If she failed and he figured out what she was planning he would know what to watch out for. Just as he was about to touch the wall, Korra shot up and blasted him directly in the face.. He recoiled back and tried to cover his face as the paint trailed down in streams. The fake scar was ruined and he had no mask to hide it.

“The scar was fake?” Amon’s Lieutenant roared. “You’re a liar!” Kali sticks in hand, he charged at Amon. “I dedicated my life to you!” He missed by a long shot and Amon pushed him aside effortlessly. 

It was at that moment that Korra caught sight of the sound equipment. It was a live broadcast so, theoretically, anyone could be listening to what was going on. The teen had an idea. She could distract Amon and get a confession from him at the same time.

“Your idol is also a waterbender. He uses bloodbending to severe chi.” Korra added. A part of her wanted to make the Lieutenant angry so that he would fight Amon and she wouldn’t have to.While she did pity him and the many non benders who were fooled, it was also a sort of revenge for her. He had been cruel to her while she was trapped. 

“Traitor!” The man yelled. He stood no chance against Amon now. The Lieutenants body seized up and levitated off of the group, convulsing. Korra yelled for Amon to stop but the man continued his bloodbending until they heard a crack. His former second in command fell to the floor like a rag doll. Only this time, he wouldn’t be getting up to fight another day.

“You killed him!” Korra screamed. She fell out of the Avatar state in surprise.

“He knew too much. I wouldn’t have had to kill him if it wasn’t for you. You made an innocent man die, Korra.” He raised his hand and commandeered the blood in Korra’s body. She couldn’t move.

“We both know that isn’t true.” Korra panted. “You lied. Now everyone knows the truth.” Amon started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Korra ground out.

“How could they know? You sent everyone away. There were no witnesses. I could say you did it and my loyal followers would believe me. I’ve known this entire time that you got your bending back. I underestimated you, Korra. I didn’t think you would be brave enough to challenge me. I won’t make the same mistake next time.”

Korra glared at him. ‘What are you going to do now that I ruined your plans?”

Amon chuckled. “You didn’t ruin them, you just set them back a little. I’m not letting you go that easily Korra.” He used his waterbending to pull her close. “I love you.” His hand went to caress her cheek and he thumbed away a tear. “And I know you love me too.” He pulled her into a kiss.

Korra shut her eyes, making Amon feel more comfortable with their closeness. He loosened his grip on her and she sunk lower until her feet were finally touching the floor. When she opened her eyes, she had reentered the Avatar state. Amon had underestimated her again. Korra sent him flying back within seconds. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw slight movement. The Avatar turned to see her three closest friends staring at her with their mouths agape. How much had they seen? She wondered. 

“Korra!” Bolin smiled, running in her direction with his arms outstretched. She was just as happy to see him as he was to see her. Her eyes stopped glowing and she felt the energy leave her. Something inside of her told her she was safe. Trusting that her friends would catch her, Korra fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end! Amon isn't out of the fight yet!


	14. A taste of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra copes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Thoughts of Suicide  
> There will be more of this. Please take care of yourself. If this content will trigger you, please skip it.

A young woman sat shivering inside of a medical tent as stray winter winds made their way through the flaps. She stood idly, in just a tank top and a pair of shorts. Not because the healer wished for her to be cold, but because the teen refused to step into the warmth of the healing water. She folded her arms across her chest and just stared into the pool.

Kya looked to the girl and then back to the water. “Can you step inside for me?”

“I’m fine. Really.” Korra said quickly, walking to the far side of the tent. “There’s probably someone who needs your attention more than I do.” She made a grab for her allotted set of clothes, only for another hand to gently weigh them down. The older woman placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders and led her back to the water basin.

Korra stopped right at the edge of it. Her feet were cemented to the ground and refused further, causing Aang’s daughter to sigh.

“Please, Korra. Your friend told me that you fainted twice in the past few days. I just want to do one quick look at you to make sure everything is fine. As soon as we do that, you will be free to go.” Kya did not want to force the girl into the water or upset her.  
One of Korra’s friends- Asami, if she remembered correctly-had warned her that Korra was on edge. Korra’s friend was right. Kya could feel the anxiety pulsing from the young avatar.

“I already know why I fainted.” Korra mumbled. 

“Why?” Kya encouraged. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Is there something you don’t want me to know?” Kya felt Korra’s heart speed up and her breath shallow. 

Korra nodded. “I don’t want you to think less of me.”

Kya spun Korra around so that she could look the teen in the eyes. “I promise that whatever it is, I won’t judge you.”

“I’m-” Korra started before her throat closed and no sound could come out. She gave up, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to say it. If she couldn’t tell the older woman directly, Korra decided that she would let her find out on her own.

The water had cooled by the time Korra stepped into it. Using her firebending, Korra was able to heat it to her liking. Kya instructed her to lay back so that only her head stuck out of the water. It reminded Korra of when she was younger and she would hurt herself. Maybe she’d fall, or push herself too far during training. Whatever the situation, Katara allowed her into her hut and used her bending to heal the young Avatar. Katara was so comforting and nurturing. She listened to Korra rant about whatever had been bothering her that day and offered her guidance.

Korra missed that. The simplicity of her life back then, when all she had to think about was her training. She’d always dreamed of changing the world. Somehow the world ended up changing her. Korra tensed as she felt Kya focus on her abdomen.

Kya’s eyes widened when she noticed the small mass. It was barely there and almost too small to detect, but she knew what it was immediately. How did Korra even know about it? Studying the embryo, she deduced that it couldn’t have been older than two weeks. 

“The young firebender boy.” Kya said, breaking the silence. “I saw how he looked at you. Is he the father?”

Korra shook her head.  
Kya wanted to hold onto the false hope that maybe, just maybe, it was a happy accident. “The earthbender?” She got the same response.

“I see.” At this point, Kya knew who the father was. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Amon. The implications of such a conclusion made her stomach turn. It was horrible. Too horrible. Korra was still a child. She wasn’t ready to decide if she wanted a child of her own. Amon had stripped her of that choice, undoubtedly traumatizing the young woman. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m not ready yet.”Korra looked into the water. 

The water was still enough that she could see her own, broken reflection. She subtly swiped at it, creating small ripples in the basin so that she no longer had to look at herself. Destroying her own reflection offered her a small sense of satisfaction.That feeling immediately turned to jealousy. 

Why was that version of her allowed to leave while she had to stay? An idea popped into her head. She could make herself leave. But how could she do it? Something painless and quick. Could she stage it as an accident? If she were to do that, she wouldn’t be able to say goodbye without appearing suspicious. 

When Kya spoke to her again, Korra realized how terrible her own thoughts were. Even worse, she found herself making a mental note to think about it later. Korra turned her head to look at Kya, to which Kya smiled at her sadly.

“Your chi is out of whack. That should explain your headaches and fainting spells. If I’d have talked to you a week ago, I would have said that this was Amon’s doing.” Korra cringed at the mention of Amon. Kya observed that she would have to avoid future mention of him. The mention of his name alone was a trigger. “But I have had the opportunity to look at other people who have had their chi tampered with. Their chi went back to normal function, considering.. Can you think of any reason why your chi would be like this?”

“A few days ago I tried to restore my friend’s bending. I fainted and Amon told me that I was pregnant.” Korra pulled at her fingers, expecting Kya to get mad at her for doing something so stupid. If Tenzin were here, his face would get red like a tomato and he would scold her.

“I understand now. Korra, that could have been dangerous. You could have died.”She pronounced each word slowly so that each word registered with the younger girl.

There it was. The judgementality. Kya was truly Tenzin’s sister. So, Korra spoke to the older woman as she would have spoken to Tenzin. She agreed enthusiastically with the older woman and ignored her further criticisms. Korra practically jumped from the water basin when she was finally dismissed. Her clothes were thrown on haphazardly so that she could escape the tent before Kya changed her mind.

On her way out, Korra heard Kya say, “Just wait outside and Tenzin will be here to pick you up shortly. And Korra. I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

Tenzin was nowhere to be seen and the coast was clear. The moment another patient was sent into Kya’s healing tent, Korra started putting distance between herself and the entrance. She needed to be alone.

No one noticed the young water tribe girl as she made her way through the makeshift military tents. Most occupants of the camp were celebrating their triumph over the equalists, giving little thought to the hooded woman passing by. Korra struggled to find a sense of direction but she absolutely refused to ask for directions and risk detection.

Eventually, she found herself at the edge of the camp and at the start of the city. The streets were empty. Most residents of this area had escaped in anticipation of the battle. The quiet gave Korra the perfect opportunity to think.

What did she want to do now? Did she want to chase after Amon? Amon had escaped, running seconds after Korra fainted. But why did he run? He could have easily bested Korra’s friends in combat. The thought of Amon escaping scot-free made her blood boil. At the same time, the thought of him coming back for her was terrifying. 

The Equalist threat to the city was over, at least. Hiroshi was imprisoned and Amon exposed himself as a fraud. Tensions would wither away now that there was no one to fuel them. Korra wasn’t needed anymore. The city would heal itself faster than she could heal herself. The city didn’t need her.

Tenzin had his family back and Rohan was untouched by Amon. The kids were alive and even though they lost their own bending, they could create more airbenders. They didn’t need her.

Mako and Bolin could live without her. They got on okay before her and they would after her. If she couldn’t return their bending, what could she even do for them? Asami was the same. Asami had Mako to lean on. Korra would only interfere with their relationship.

Korra knew she didn’t deserve Naga or her own parents. She brought them so much stress and pain and difficulty that leaving just made sense. She would be doing them a favor by leaving. By dying. They didn’t need her. She needed them.

Her walk had led her into the park. Korra sat down in the same spot that she and Mako sat when they held their stakeout. The leaves were almost bare and the ground was covered in a thin sheet of snow. Korra was in a stasis, unsure of her next move. She sat there for a while, taking in the beauty of the park. After some time, her thoughts left her, too. She stared blankly into the sky thinking nothing and feeling nothing. 

Movement above her caught her attention. Oogi flew over the park, looping around so that Tenzin could scan the area below. Just as Korra thought she was safe, Oogi looped back and landed in the empty field. Tenzin slid down Oogi’s back, struggling slightly without his airbending, before he ran over to the teen.

“You were supposed to stay outside Kya’s tent! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?” Tenzin said in exasperation. 

Korra shrugged her shoulders. “I wanted to get away.”

The acolyte helped her to her feet, leading her over to Oogi. He was concerned by her lack of resistance. There were no fiery comebacks or stubbornness. “I was worried because I care about you.”

“I care about you all too.” That’s why she needed to get away from them.

Tenzin turned around, trusting Oogi to fly back to Air Temple Island. “Promise me that you won’t run away like that again without at least telling someone?”

“I promise.” Korra lied.

Neither Tenzin nor Korra had the energy to carry a conversation, so they flew back to Air Temple Island in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all of the nice comments.


End file.
